it's tea time
by caramelhae
Summary: Berbincang-bincang dengan seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta adalah kegemaran Ayame. Ditemani teh dan camilan, tentunya. [implied hiro/lillian]


Harvest Moon (c) Natsume. No copyright infringement intended.

 **note** I use Japanese honorific here; Konohana is eastern-style and it can be assumed that Ayame, Hiro, and some other villagers possess Japanese gene, so why not? Hehe n.n

.

.

.

* * *

Uap masih berkepul-kepul dari dua cawan kecil di atas meja. Lillian ingin mengambil miliknya lalu meniup-niupnya agar bisa segera menikmati isinya tanpa takut lidahnya terbakar—tetapi, bila dia melakukannya, wanita di depannya pasti akan mengomel soal karbondioksida yang masuk ke minuman, sehingga gadis itu pun memilih untuk bersabar saja. Sambil menunggu, Lillian beberapa kali mencomot keripik kentang yang disajikan di atas piring.

Ayame-lah yang pertama kali menyesap tehnya; lidahnya punya toleransi terhadap panas yang lebih baik dari Lillian. Setelah menikmati regukan pertama, dokter Konohana itu mengembalikan cawan ke atas meja, lalu bertanya pada gadis di hadapannya sebagai pemulai percakapan, "Jadi, bagaimana kehidupanmu, Lili-chan?"

Lillian sudah terbiasa dipanggil demikian oleh perempuan yang lebih tua darinya itu. Lebih imut dan simpel, begitu alasan Ayame, dan Lillian tahu ia tak bisa menolak.

"Baik-baik saja, Ayame-san."

Ayame juga menyuruh sang petani Konohana untuk memanggilnya "Ayame-san" alih-alih "Ayame-sensei" bila berada di luar jam praktek. Supaya lebih akrab dan informal, katanya.

"Lebih spesifik, Nak," ucap sang wanita berambut hitam seleher sambil mencomot sepotong baumkuchen. Lillian pun ikut mencicip penganan sejenis bolu itu.

"Melelahkan dan menyenangkan secara bersamaan. Ada saat-saat di mana tiap otot di tubuhku berteriak memprotes, nyaris semaput, membuatku ingin menyerah saja," tutur sang dara berambut cokelat. "Tapi yah, seperti kata pepatah, tak ada perolehan tanpa rasa sakit. Bertani—dan juga berternak—adalah pekerjaan yang mengonsumsi energi, tetapi hasil yang didapat merupakan penghargaan yang membayar semuanya," tambahnya dengan sedikit mengutip perkataan Ash, si peternak dari desa sebelah.

Entah mengapa, Ayame tampak tak puas. "Senang mendengarnya, tapi bukan itu yang kumaksud. Aku ingin tahu tentang kehidupan personalmu."

Kepala Lillian agak terteleng ke samping, sepasang mata ametisnya bertanya-tanya.

Bertopang dagu, Ayame tersenyum simpul penuh makna. "Kehidupan asmaramu, Sayang."

Kedua belah pipi Lillian lantas bersemu merah, reaksi tipikal seorang gadis yang kikuk bila dihadapkan dengan perihal romantis. Lillian melirik cawannya, memutuskan bila temperaturnya sudah tak terlalu membara; ia pun menyesap tehnya, dan lidahnya langsung disergap oleh rasa kamomil yang kuat. Gadis itu membuat catatan batin untuk meminta teh gandum saja lain kali.

Ayame masih tersenyum memandangi perempuan muda di hadapannya, menanti jawaban dengan sabar. Lillian memejamkan mata seraya bibirnya menjepit pinggiran cawan, seolah menghayati cita rasa tehnya, tetapi tak perlu jadi orang cerdik untuk mengidentifikasinya sebagai gerakan pengulur waktu. Pada akhirnya Lillian merespons, "Fokusku banyak tersita ke urusan pertanian, mencari uang, serta upaya menyatukan kembali dua desa yang bermusuhan, jadi aku belum terlalu memikirkan urusan itu."

"Belum terlalu, berarti kau tetap memikirkannya meski sedikit, iya, kan?"

"Mm, ya, sedikit."

Ayame tertawa kecil. "Jangan denial, Lili-chan. Lantas, untuk apakah kencan demi kencan, yang kaulakukan secara berganti-gantian, dengan para bujangan itu?"

Tangan Lillian, yang hendak mengambil sepotong baumkuchen, terhenti di udara. Gadis itu terbatuk sesaat. "… Duh, Ayame-san, kau membuatnya terdengar seolah aku ini … err, _playgirl_?"

Ayame masih mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kalau memang begitu kelihatannya, mau bagaimana lagi? Ah, betapa irinya aku padamu!" Kemudian wanita itu membuat ekspresi merengut. "Andai saja aku beberapa tahun lebih muda, aku pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu."

"A ha ha ha," Lillian tertawa garing.

Ayame melanjutkan, "Nah, di antara enam kandidat tersebut—tujuh, kalau kau berminat memasukkan Rahi—siapa yang lebih dominan di hatimu, hm?"

Dengan pipi menggembung karena tengah mengunyah kue, Lillian menjawab, "Kurasa … aku belum memutuskannya." Sadar bila sang rekan mengobrol bakal bersikeras mendesaknya, Lillian buru-buru menambahkan, "Tolong aku waktu untuk memikirkannya, Ayame-san."

Sang dokter berusia matang mendengus pelan. "Jangan bersikap logikal, Lili-chan. Tentu kau paham bila hal semacam ini adalah urusan hati, bukan urusan otak." Melihat alis sang lawan bicara terangkat sebelah, Ayame pun bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau memasang raut seolah aku baru saja mengatakan hal aneh."

Lillian tertawa kecil. "Hehe, maaf, aku hanya takjub karena bisa bertemu dokter yang berprinsip seperti itu. Yah, kautahu, biasanya para ilmuwan cenderung menuhankan logika di atas segalanya …."

Ayame mengangkat bahu. "Jangan samakan aku dengan orang-orang botak yang hatinya mengeras karena terlalu mengagungkan ilmu pengetahuan, Nak."

"Ah, aku jadi teringat film fiksi ilmiah yang beberapa tahun lalu, di mana ada ilmuwan gila yang—"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Lili-chan," Ayame segera menyela sebelum sang gadis merepet lebih jauh. Lillian meringis. Wanita berdarah Asia itu memang lembut dan ramah, tetapi jangan harap kau bisa lolos begitu saja dari jeratnya; dia berbahaya dalam artian tertentu. Bahkan, Hiro pernah dipaksanya mengenakan gaun imut … ah, bicara soal Hiro …. Lillian buru-buru menggeleng, berusaha menghilangkan bayangan pemuda bermata bulat besar itu dari kepalanya.

Mata hitam Ayame berkilat sekilas, dan senyumnya melebar. "Kau memikirkan seseorang."

Lillian sontak gelagapan, "Tidak, tidak, jangan berprasangka dong, Ayame-san, ahaha—"

Mudah sekali ditebak. Entah karena Ayame memang terbiasa membaca gurat-gurat wajah pasien demi menelaah kondisi fisik dan psikis pasien tersebut, atau karena pada dasarnya Lillian memang payah dalam memakai topeng. Ayame jadi ingin mempermainkannya.

Wanita cantik itu menyesap tehnya yang sudah hangat. "Baiklah, berhubung kau menolak bersikap frontal, kita uraikan saja satu per satu. Kita mulai dari Kana. Apa pendapatmu tentangnya?"

Lillian menjepit dagu dengan telunjuk dan jempol. "Mm, dia keren, supel, dan enak diajak mengobrol. Tapi, sekali kata kuda disebut, jangan harap bisa membuatnya beralih dari topik tersebut begitu saja, hahaha."

"Yup, aku setuju. Maniak kuda itu memang keren, dan dia punya otot yang bagus." Ayame mengangguk-angguk sebelum melanjutkan, "Lalu, Cam?"

Lillian melirik langit-langit. "Dia juga keren … oke, maaf karena keterbatasan kosakataku. Berbeda dengan Kana yang ceria dan terbuka, dia lebih tertutup. Sekilas kesannya dingin dan angkuh, tetapi sebenarnya, pada dasarnya dia hanya pendiam dan tak mudah akrab dengan orang lain."

"Dan sepertinya, kau sudah berhasil memanjat dinding pemuda _cool_ itu dengan tebaran pesonamu, eh?" tanya Ayame dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau obrolan ringan dikategorikan sebagai tebaran pesona, berarti jawabannya iya."

Ayame mengangguk-angguk lagi, berlagak seolah tengah menganalisis keadaan pasien. "Lalu, Ash?"

"Dia pemuda manis yang penuh semangat dan optimisme. Berteman dengannya berdampak positif terhadap motivasiku dalam bekerja. Kepribadiannya bagus, tetapi, sayang sekali, sepertinya dia bakal sulit mendapat kekasih … selama adiknya masih _stand by_ sebagai _bodyguard_." Lillian meringis.

"Oh, begitukah?" Informasi tersebut baru bagi Ayame, berhubung ia sangat jarang berkunjung ke Bluebell. Sejurus kemudian, ia teringat momen di mana keluarga peternak dari desa sebelah tersebut mengunjungi kliniknya untuk mencabut gigi sang adik kecil yang bolong. "Ah, iya, iya, gadis kuncir dua itu, aku bisa mengingat tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkannya padaku ketika aku bercengkrama akrab dengan kakaknya. Wah, seandainya kau punya perasaan spesial terhadap pemuda itu, kau mesti berhati-hati, Lili-chan."

Lillian tertawa kecil, menganggapnya sebagai humor ringan.

"Lalu, Dirk?"

"Mirip dengan Ash. Dan dia mirip denganku, sulit dilacak keberadaannya lantaran selalu melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Sekilas ia terlihat tanpa beban, tapi sepertinya dia memiliki semacam … mm, isu persaudaraan? Semacam perasaan ketika kau punya seorang saudara yang keren, dan kau tak ingin terus-terusan tertutup oleh kemilau cahaya saudaramu itu …. Ah, yang tadi itu baru asumsi, jadi lupakan saja."

Ayame mencomot sejumput keripik kentang dan melahapnya nikmat, tampak tak keberatan dengan kandungan minyak dan perisa kimia, padahal ia seorang dokter. "Kemudian, violinis tampan itu?"

"Ah, Mikhail. Dia memang tampan, ditambah lagi bakat musiknya yang memukau. Bukan hal yang mengherankan bila dia punya pengagum di setiap tempat yang pernah ia datangi. Well, dia juga agak tertutup seperti Cam, tetapi bedanya, dia membalutnya dengan profesionalitas dan sikap sopannya."

Setelah mendengar pendapat Lillian soal sang violinis berkacamata, Ayame menepukkan tangannya sambil berseru riang, "Baiklah, aku sudah mendengar pendapatmu terhadap masing-masing bujangan di dua desa! Ah, menyimak sudut pandang seorang gadis muda sepertimu, hehe."

"… Eh? Selesai?" Lillian sontak mengerutkan alisnya, bingung.

Ayame mangangkat kedua alisnya. "Memangnya siapa lagi? … Ah!" Meja digebuknya pelan. "Aku melupakan yang satu itu."

Lillian memicingkan matanya curiga. Bagaimana bisa Ayame melewatkan sosok yang berada di dekatnya nyaris dua puluh empat jam sehari itu?

Sang wanita bertahi lalat di bawah bibir mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, bertopang dagu. Tatapannya membuat Lillian beringsut gelisah dalam posisi duduk melipat lututnya. Meja rendah yang ukurannya tak besar ini memang didesain agar orang-orang bisa bercengkrama akrab sambil lesehan di lantai. _Well_ , bila bersama Ayame, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai "sesi akan-kuungkap-seluruh-rahasiamu" ketimbang "cengkerama akrab".

Dengan mata tak beralih sedetik pun dari wajah Lillian, Ayame bertanya, "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang asistenku yang manis?"

Positif, pasti Ayame sengaja menyisakan nama itu untuk dibahas paling akhir.

Sambil melirik ke sembarang arah, ke mana saja asal bisa menghindari berkontak mata dengan Ayame yang menatapnya lurus-lurus, Lillian berkata, "Hiro-kun … baik."

Kemudian, hening menyeruak. Derik serangga musim panas ditingkahi samar-samar bunyi detak jam merampok suasana.

"Itu saja?" Ayame memecah kesunyian.

Begitu mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, yang didapati Lillian adalah raut tak puas yang begitu kentara di wajah sang wanita. Gadis brunet itu pun meringis. "Ya … dia baik," masih belum bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lebih impresif.

Ayame meletakkan telunjuk ke bibirnya yang mengerucut. "Hmmm, aneh sekali, padahal ketika kutanya soal pemuda-pemuda lain, kau mengeluarkan banyak kalimat dengan lancarnya, tetapi ketika kutanya soal Hiro, yang keluar cuma satu kata standar itu? Membuatku bertanya-tanya, apakah anak itu memang tidak punya hal yang menonjol selain kebaikannya, atau—" wanita itu melempar lirikan tajam pada Lillian "—terlalu banyak kesan yang tersimpan di hatimu, sehingga kau tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya?"

Lillian jadi ingin mengumpet di balik rak buku. Ayame masih mempertahankan raut observatifnya, kendati dalam hati ia diam-diam tertawa melihat gelagat kelimpungan yang tak payah-payah disembunyikan sang gadis berhelai cokelat.

Tak ingin terlihat bodoh dengan menjadi patung bisu, Lillian pun berusaha berkata-kata, "Ya, dia … baik … tetangga yang baik …," namun tetap saja artikulasinya tak meyakinkan.

Ayame memutar bola mata geli. "Iya, iya, dia memang baik. Dan waktu kecil dulu, dia adalah anak yang saaaaangat manis."

"… Sekarang pun juga manis kok," mulut Lillian terbuka begitu saja, tanpa izin. Begitu menyadari kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya, gadis itu buru-buru membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan. Rona merah perlahan unjuk diri di wajah ayunya.

"Pfffft—ahaha!" Ayame mendengus, kemudian melepaskan tawa menggelegar. Gelaknya menggema di seluruh penjuru lantai dua klinik, tempat mereka sekarang. Sedang sang objek lawak mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. "Jadi, tipemu adalah cowok manis, ya, Lili-chan~?"

Lillian mengangkat wajahnya sedikit, bahunya masih merosot. "Aku tak pernah mematok tipe cowok, Ayame-san."

"Oh, oke, aku mengerti. Jadi kau tak berpedoman pada kriteria tertentu, kau hanya mencari yang _klik_ , begitu?" Ayame menyentil dahi Lillian saat mengatakan _klik_. "Dan kurasa kau sendiri tak menyangka bila _dia_ lah yang _klik_ denganmu, eh?"

Sang dara berambut cokelat menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, lalu buru-buru menyambar cawan teh sempat terabaikan, berharap cairan beraroma wangi itu bisa meredakan sistem aliran darahnya yang mendadak terserang komplikasi.

Ayame menoel-noel pipi gadis di hadapannya dengan gemas. "Wajahmu merah, Lili-chan. Ah, pasti kau demam! Demam cinta di musim panas, ahaha!"

"Aku baru tahu kalau Ayame-san suka mencampuri urusan anak muda," Lillian berusaha terdengar sarkastis, tetapi tetap saja terlihat sebagai upaya defensif di mata Ayame.

"Kenapa mesti Hiro?" Ayame masih kerasan dengan sesi mengulik isi hati ini, rupanya. "Bukankah ada banyak pemuda lain yang lebih wah? Pemuda bunga itu, misalnya. Aku baru bertemu dengannya beberapa kali, dan sampai sekarang wajah tampannya masih terkenang di benakku. Eh, aku tak bermaksud terdengar pedofil. Begini-begini aku hatiku masih menyimpan jiwa gadis remaja, lho. Oke, lupakan. Tepat di sebelah sana, ada Kana yang macho. Lalu Dirk yang lincah. Dan Mikhail yang elegan. Jadi, kuulangi, _kenapa mesti Hiro_?"

Bagi Lillian, cerocosan panjang lebar Ayame adalah rentetan peluru _machine gun_ yang memporak-porandakan ketenangan jiwanya. Rasanya jadi ingin pura-pura mati. Ayame memang agak menakutkan, baik ketika dia mendamprat orang lain yang dinilainya lalai dalam menjaga kesehatan, atau ketika sesi obrolan (yang seharusnya) santai seperti ini. Entah bagaimana rasanya menjadi Hiro yang seatap dengannya selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu ….

Lillian menggeleng-geleng, berusaha membuyarkan imaji sosok pemuda bermuka _baby face_ itu. Tetapi gagal. Pertanyaan Ayame memantul-mantul dalam lobus otaknya. _Kenapa mesti Hiro? Kenapa mesti Hiro?_

Sekonyong-konyong, Ayame memegangi kedua pipinya sendiri, memasang pose seperti seorang gadis SMA yang habis ditembak pangeran sekolah; tentu, perpaduan yang ... unik dengan fisik dewasanya. "Hiro-kun memang tidak tampan seperti pangeran dari desa sebelah, tapi dia keren dengan caranya sendiri. Dia manis dan perhatian, tetangga yang baik dan suportif. Dan dia punya visi dan mimpi yang dikejarnya—itulah yang membuatnya keren!" Ayame melebarkan seringai. Lillian sekelebat berilusi melihat sepasang tanduk mencuat dari rambut hitam sang wanita. "Apa aku salah, Lili-chan?"

"H-hei, Ayame-san!" Lillian melotot.

"Aku bisa membacamu seperti membaca buku terbuka," ucap Ayame sambil tersenyum penuh makna. Tatapannya tenang, namun ada kesan seolah dua keping orbs hitam itu bisa menerawang hati Lillian, sampai ke dasar-dasarnya, tak melewatkan sedikit pun informasi. Lillian jadi merinding.

"Ah, bicara soal buku, kurasa sudah saatnya untuk merevisi _Buku Panduan Cinta_ karanganku beberapa waktu silam itu. Judulnya _Buku Panduan Cinta Jilid Dua: Cara Mendapatkan Hati Sang Calon Dokter yang Lugu dan Manis, Khusus Untuk Sang Gadis Petani yang Diam-diam Mengaguminya_."

Lillian mendesah suram. Sejurus kemudian, sepasang mata ungunya membeliak, tersentak sadar. "Te-ternyata waktu itu Ayame-san melihatku membaca buku itu!"

Ayame bersiul ringan.

Sang petani brunet buru-buru beralibi, "Waktu itu, aku juga membaca informasi soal Kana kok …. Lagipula, siapa pula yang tak penasaran bila mendapati sebuah buku berjudul norak yang terselip di antara buku-buku medikal?"

"Dan keesokan harinya, kau membawakan pancake cokelat untuk Hiro. Makanan manis, kesukaannya. Kebetulan yang menarik, eh?"

Lillian menggerutu tidak jelas sambil memalingkan wajah ke samping. Kulit wajah masih dijajah percikan merah.

"Mulai detik ini, aku adalah konselor asmaramu," sang dokter menetapkan secara sepihak, "jadi izinkanlah aku untuk memberi wejangan kepadamu. Melihat gelagatmu, meski kalian sudah cukup lama saling mengenal, sepertinya kau baru menyadari perasaanmu pada asistenku yang manis akhir-akhir ini. Karena terlalu tiba-tiba, kau jadi gelagapan dan panik sendiri. Jangan kira aku tak melihatmu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak kemarin, galau apakah mesti masuk menemuinya di dalam klinik atau tidak."

Menyadari kalau ternyata tingkah absurdnya tersebut ketahuan, Lillian pun tersedak baumkuchen yang tengah disantapnya.

"Saranku, bersikaplah seperti biasa, Lili-chan. Beri dia perhatian-perhatian kecil, dan senantiasa siratkan bila kau mendukung tiap usaha yang dilakukannya. Meski luarnya kalem, bisa dibilang, dia ambisius dalam mengejar mimpinya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak malam yang dihabiskannya untuk berkencan dengan buku-buku medikal. Bila tak kutegur dengan memaksa, buku-buku itu pasti jadi bantal tidurnya. Uh, padahal dia sering menasihati orang lain soal pentingnya menjaga pola tidur. Haha, ironis, ya? Makanya, dia butuh partner yang suportif, yang mendukungnya, tetapi juga setia menahannya agar tak menekan diri terlalu keras. Tentu, kau bisa jadi orang seperti itu kan, Lili-chan?"

Lillian, yang tengah menyesap teh, ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Dan ah, bawakanlah dia makanan kesukaannya. Tetapi jangan kelewat sering, agar kesannya tetap alami. Lalu," Ayame memicingkan matanya, "bawakan aku juga! Duh, wanita ini juga ingin diperhatikan, tahu! … Ahaha, bercanda!"

Lillian tertawa kecil. Meski Ayame terkadang cerewet dan suka iseng menggodanya, ia tahu kalau tetangganya satu ini tak pernah berniat buruk terhadapnya. "Terima kasih, Ayame-san."

"Kau beruntung karena mendapat restu dariku, Nak," ucap Ayame enteng.

Di balik cawan teh yang isinya tinggal secuil, Lillian mengulum senyum.

"Mmm ... sepertinya, Hiro bakal lebih dulu mendapat status suami daripada gelar dokter, ahaha!"

Lillian masih menyesap tehnya dengan tenang, meski tak dipungkiri, kalimat sang wanita yang sarat indikasi membuatnya terusik.

"Ah, kurasa aku harus mengajarkan anak itu cara merawat bayi!"

 _Glek_. Teh di mulut Lillian nyaris muncrat keluar, untunglah gadis itu buru-buru menelannya. Ah, tidak untung sebenarnya, karena ia malah tersedak, terbatuk-batuk hebat seperti orang terserang tuberkulosis akut.

Sadar bila ia hanya akan tersedak bila melanjutkan acara minum teh ini, Lillian pun buru-buru berdiri. Sambil sedikit membungkuk, ia berkata, "Terima kasih atas hidangannya, Ayame-san. Aku pamit dulu. Ada banyak permintaan warga yang mesti kupenuhi," kemudian ia melesat pergi begitu saja.

Sialnya, tepat di tangga, ia nyaris bertubrukan dengan penghuni rumah yang satu lagi. Gadis itu langsung terkesiap seperti melihat hantu. "H-H-Hiro-kun!"

Sang pemuda berjas dokter menyapa ringan, "Halo, Lili! Sudah mau pulang?"

"I-iya, ada banyak tanaman yang mesti kusirami … _bye_."

Lillian lantas menuruni tangga dengan berisik, dan sempat tersandung di _genkan_ pula.

Ayame menghampiri Hiro yang masih terpaku di dekat tangga. "Sudah berapa lama kau berada di balik sana?"

Lelaki brunet itu tersentak. "Aku … baru sampai kok. Oh ya, aku sudah mendapatkan jamur beracun yang kita butuhkan," ia pun beranjak dari posisi diamnya, meletakkan kantong plastik ke atas meja. Kemudian ia menuju rak. Selama beberapa menit ke depan, ia sibuk memilah-milah berbagai buku yang berjejalan di sana.

Ayame mendengus sambil mencomot potongan terakhir baumkuchen. _Kau juga mudah dibaca, Nak. Jangan kira aku tak melihat sepercik rona merah di pipimu._

.

.

.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

.

.

.

(a/n) fanfic ttott yang pertama, ho ree! …eh di cerita kemaren mikhail/lillian ada nyempil sih, jadi yang kedua ding wkwk. bagiku, hiro itu sejenis/?/ dengan elliot dari sunshine islands dan rick dari mfomt, tipe cowok-baik-baik yang kalah pamor sama bachelors lain yang lebih kasep xDD

btw, bisa ditebak dari cerita di atas, aku memang lebih dominan ke konohana ketika main seri satu ini. and doctor ayame is my fave. bagiku, dia itu semacam older sister yang asyik dan doyan ngurusin urusan anak muda, begitulah karakter ayame yang terkonsep di benakku, ehe. ini pasti pengaruh dari fanfic-fanfic yang kubaca.

last but not least, thanks for reading! /o/


End file.
